hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Day.11
day.11 is the eleventh chapter of Hirunaka no Ryuusei. Short Summary The class returns to Tokyo by bus, and upon arrival, Suzume overhears some students talking about the exams. She had forgotten, but thankfully she also overhears Inukai, Sarumaru, and Mamura planning a study group. She asks to come along, but soon Yuyuka, Tsurutani, and Kameyoshi also want to go. They all meet up in her uncle's café the next day, and when they go to study, Suzume finds out she doesn't understand one of the problems. She asks Yuyuka for help, but when Yuyuka begins to explain it to her, she falls asleep. Yuyuka gets ticked off and yells at Suzume, revealing her true personality to the others, and in an effort to make Yuyuka less embarrassed, Suzume latches onto Mamura's arm. Mamura blushes immediately like she had hoped, and she calls the two of them blushers. The group laughs, accepting Yuyuka's personality and calling it nice, as well as saying Mamura's reaction surprised them. When they all start going home, only Mamura is left, and he asks Suzume how she could so easily reveal his secret. Suzume apologizes and prepares herself for a punch while closing her eyes, but instead of punching her, Mamura kisses her on the cheek. He tells her she is forgiven before going home, leaving Suzume confused. Long Summary All the students are on their return journey back from their trip. Suzume and her friends—Yuyuka, Kameyoshi, and Tsurutani—are playing Uno and lose against Suzume. They ask her how she is so good at the game, and in reply she answers that her relatives hold an all-night long Uno party every New Year. Kameyoshi is surprised at the peacefulness of that kind of event while Tsurutani tells everyone that it seems like the trip passed really fast. Kameyoshi then also tells everyone that Suzume wasn’t even with them for half of the trip due to her mishap, and even afterwards she couldn’t attend the campfire, nor could she share a room with anyone. Shishio comes along and adds in, saying that Suzume even got him in trouble and that she was the worst. Suzume asks him what exactly he wants from her and he answers with mock irritation that kids nowadays are so heartless even though he had come to give her something good. He takes out her “GPS” and gives it to her, which just so happens to be the shoe that she lost when she fell down the cliff in the woods. He explains to her that because he found the shoe, he was able to find her and Mamura. Suzume reaches out for the shoe right before Shishio demands a thank you from her. Suzume, slightly embarrassed, thanks him, and he pats her on the head, telling her she did a good job. She notices herself that ever since the day that he saved her, she found herself reacting to even the smallest of things, which makes her feel embarrassed. When the class arrives back to Tokyo, Suzume overhears other students talking about the upcoming exams. Suzume had completely forgotten about them and gets scared, thinking about her uncle (the devil) and what he would do if she were to get bad marks. She notices Inukai, Sarumaru, and Mamura talking about meeting up at Inukai’s place at one o’clock, and she realizes that they were making a study group. While they started to joke about Sarumaru’s obsession with playing video games, Suzume approaches them and asks whether or not she could join as well. The whole study group—Mamura, Inukai, Sarumaru, Kameyoshi, Yuyuka, Tsurutani, and Suzume—meeting up at Suzume’s uncle’s café because of the larger group. They start to chat about how they ended up with more than one extra person, and also about if Yuyuka even liked studying with others. Inukai moves the conversation along and tells everyone if they had doubts, then they should ask him or Yuyuka because they were the two that regularly got within the ranks of the top fifteen for scores. Suzume feels really excited studying in such a big group and decides to finish as fast as she could, but she didn’t understand a problem and asks Yuyuka about it. The moment Yuyuka starts to explain it to her, Suzume dozes off. Yuyuka wakes Suzume up and starts to explain it from the top all over again, but Suzume immediately drifts into sleep once more. Yuyuka gets slightly annoyed, and not revealing her inner deadly personality, and tries to wake Suzume up with kind words, such as sweetie. However, Yuyuka gets extremely pissed and shouts at Suzume after a few seconds, accidentally exhibiting her true self. She continues screaming at her for how leisurely she was sleeping while someone was going through the pain of teaching her, how it was rude, and how her entire lazy and nonchalant character ticked her off. Everyone takes a moment to digest the current situation in shock while Yuyuka notices Mamura and blushes due to embarrassment. In order to fix the awkward situation, Suzume grabs Mamura by the arm, which instantly makes him blush, and she makes a joke that Mamura and Yuyuka both had matching faces, calling them the blushers. While apologizing to Mamura in her mind, everyone gets shocked and breaks into laughter. They realize Yuyuka’s true character while Yuyuka herself straightforwardly admits it, and say that they really liked it, which makes faces turn to Mamura. They say that he seriously surprised them by blushing, noticing that there were only men in his household and that he had a cute side too. Mamura gets annoyed while Suzume simultaneously apologizes to Yuyuka about keeping Mamura’s secret from her and for revealing her black-hearted personality to everyone, but Yuyuka cuts her off and says that there is nothing to apologize for. She tells Suzume that her actual character makes her look devilishly cute, and they both feel happy. The group's studies didn’t progress as much as they hoped, but as they all were leaving, Inukai says that they would be taking the train home. While Suzume and Mamura send them off, Mamura asks her how she could expose his secret so innocently, and in reply she says that it was fine because everything turned out okay anyways. Suzume prepares to get hit by him for doing such a thing, and he asks her what she's doing. Before Mamura was able to say anything, she tells him that she was happy when she him talking to everyone else. Suzume gives him the all-clear for her being hit, and Mamura warns her to clench her teeth. However, instead of punching her in the face, he leans in and gives her a kiss on her cheek. As he withdraws, she is surprised and notices his blushing face. He tells her that she is forgiven and walks back home, leaving Suzume entirely confused. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2